Character Analysis
by lady-muraki
Summary: Dr Jackal is giving you his exclusive opinion about the guys....be sure to agree with him !


A/n: I like it...do you? And please review...pretty please ...I will set Akabane after you if you don't...no, no. not a threat...just a friendly warning ,in case my request didn't work...

Disclaimer: since everything in the universe in connected, Akabane is mine, Right? Right?

Character Analysis:

I am a good man, no, honestly, I am not lying, honestly...I am an honest, god fearing man...umm about that god fearing part. I don't know...so some people look upon me as Hades in daylight but they misjudge me...have I killed even one living thing that did not deserve to die? No...

Though you might bring up the clause of free will, but believe me, I act in everyone's best interests ...including your own, if you should disagree with me...

Below is a list of the men I work /have worked with and my opinion of them...I have a pretty fair idea of what they think of me and I must say, I am very amused ...also quite pleased...Fear of others ...I look upon it myself with contempt but such offerings from others...I look upon, as the oxygen of my being.

I have rated them on a scale of 1-10...deliciously dead being the highest rating

1...safe and alive

2...not wasting my energy

3...I'll let you live

4...better dead

5...okay, I will kill you

6...you got my attention now (considered a bad omen by some )

7...should I? Shouldn't I?

8...I am sharpening my scalpels

9...Bloody sword! (You are worth it ...Happy )

10...deliciously dead (means I love you...also considered to be bad ...by some )

Just the other day , I was walking down the street and Ginji kun happened to see me...Poor Ban swallowed his cigarette and had a violent choking fit when Ginji kun jumped on him and it would be too little to say that the street lights glowed brightly...in my honor...Ginji-kun's homage to me of course.

The time I met him at the hospital...my favorite...meeting ...he had a relapse just seeing me. . .though , I took good care of him, even sliced an apple for him and stayed overnight , when everyone went away...poor Ginji kun had speech paralysis then...all he could do was shake his head .

He reacts so adorably to my presence...you have seen it...he condenses and becomes so kawaii, its hard to resist him...and he shakes his head vigorously, tears flowing down...poor guy...I like his other reaction just as well...when he decides to stand up to me. Trying to challenge me...I think he looks pretty sexy. The first time, he really surprised me, since then, I have come to know more of his methods. I now look upon him as my final frontier. Almost got it, but Ban interfered...never mind...he won't always be around to protect Ginji...I'll make sure of that...

Raitei, now...he is worth knowing...the sexiest of all the Ginjis and the most powerful. I love a powerful man, those petty morals and scruples go out of the window and the real man comes out to fight, no mercy and raw power...just the way I like my men.

Ginji- 10/10...now Ginji, my boy...don't cry...you are my brand new...uh...Substitute your own words...

Now Ban Midou...Makubex says he is the most powerful and dangerous one of the group...yes, I put myself in a group...I think he overestimates him...a big ego with willpower to match doesn't make him much...sure he calculates the odds better than a New York bookie but what's the fun in running away? it shows a distinct lack of spirit and I despise that...now I believe in sticking through the fight to the end...He did defeat me once though...very remiss of me not to remember to win...but I was concentrating on discovering my true power and He did not let me find it...but I think I found his...the snake from the constellation...very well, but the thing is while he is around , he won't let me open Pandora's box...that's what he thinks...the jackal can outdo the snake at his own game any day ...plus I am willing to wait...kill the small fry and keep the big ones...that's my motto...I let him live so that we may meet again...remember the boat incident ?

Ban- 9/10...grinding your teeth won't help...

Lets see, who is next on the list...ahh the beautifully feminine Kazuki...all the grace of a woman and the power of a man...he is too delicate a flower for my taste...knives cut strings too easily... , his weaving is impressive though...the spider's web he made for the enemy...brillant..But he has got a heart and conscience...too bad...those things...they ruin a man.

Kazuki-4/10...though on the scale of beauty and grace- 10/10 (Ban Midou gets 1...)

Beast Master Shido...very raw...no refinement at all...now Raitei, even when he is, he has got that undercurrent of smoothness...totally lacking in Shido...not articulate...the only thing to be said for him is his taste in music...his handling of ladies too is deplorable..

Shido-3/10...what more can I say...he should be grateful...

Haruki Ernishi...worse that Shido...I like his technique though...combustible blood...I could incorporate it but fire isn't my thing. His manners...or lack thereof is worth mentioning...very very stupid...kindly excuse my use of the word but it was put in the dictionary for just one such as him...

Haruki-2/10...rating speaks for itself.

Jubei, Kazuki's faithful...lets say companion...too many scruples...blinded himself in the process and too stiff...pillar of rectitude...boring. yet his morals do him credit...he had one lapse and has learnt his lesson well...that black needle technique of his...a bit like my scalpels...they get their target...he ought not to get in their way next time..

Jubei-7/10...the black needles gave him the boost.

Makubex...boy genius...must remember to thank him for allowing me to fight Raitei, such a polite soul...called me Judas...that does have some implications as to who is Jesus . . .ones that Ginji-kun won't like, but we will pass lightly over that...I loved the way he controlled Himiko.Almost brought her up to my speed...something to be said about that computer of his ...eventually he lost out ,even though I did my bit...wasn't Ban just furious...but I don't owe my loyalties to anybody.

Makubex-0/10...not old enough.

And finally Kagami...I remember the first time we met...hanging upside down wasn't it? And his voice...lazy. drawling...well he soon learned his mistake...my scalpels always reach their target...I don't like his habit of receding from a fight though...we have become pretty close after that...I think he likes Himiko for her spirit..Kagami made too many mistake on that occasion but , now, he has me for a teacher, and you know, there can be no room for mistakes when I am around...I make sure its the last thing you do...

X-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-X

Please review...I love reviews...


End file.
